Want
by Iluvpurpleandblack99
Summary: They in essence, virtually complete each other. They both love the other strongly. Maybe that's why the jealousy of the mystery boy got him so heated. No flames please!


**AN: I had started this story the day I got suspended (June 16th****) and I stopped for a while but I had lost inspiration and was working on other stories I have yet to publish. This is basically my whole relationship with a guy I like except for about a quarter of it near the end. I'll tell you in the authors note at the end so you see what I mean. This story was my way of venting and dreaming of possibilities that I wish will happened but who knows? I really like how this turned out so I'm using a unknown pairing until the end of this because I feel it fit better. I will also say at the end about who was who and stuff like that. Anyway, at 5:00 AM, I had gotten inspiration for this and decided to finish it. I have been working for 3 hours to finish it and I hope you'll enjoy it. Please review if you read this! I don't mean to be asking for them but they help me get inspired quicker! Please enjoy my first long one-shot!**

She wants him and she believes he does _want_ her to an extent, whether it's sex or as a girlfriend: she didn't know. She sees the way he acts around her, always with that faint blush appearing on his cheeks from his inappropriate thoughts, gestures, or whatever goes on in his head which, is usually porn. She can't control herself around him as well with the blushing, laughing, touching etc. and it gives him the satisfaction of her innocence. He knows she likes him and he makes subtle flirts with her to show her he cares but, he won't ever admit he does. Even if she asks him. He believes that she will turn him down and he doesn't want to be hurt, nor does he want to hurt her. He also believes there's another that has caught her attention.

He is jealous of the mystery boy he does not know. He dislikes the fact that she likes both of them because he wants her to himself. He is the jealous type even though they are not dating or have ever dated. They both like each other but they have to admit it soon; the year is almost up with only 12 days left. She hides the fact that she likes the jealous boy very well with only a couple close friends knowing because they're trustworthy. The jealous boy makes himself feel better because of his high self confidence. He thinks he's much better looking than the other guy but he ponders why she likes the mystery boy **(1). **

She likes the other boy on because of his looks. She feels no other attraction to him but she does like both of them for separate reasons. The jealous boy questions who it is and why she likes him. She is too afraid to tell him in fear that he stop liking her because she believes they have a connection. He wants to know because he is jealous and because of a rumor he has heard. He has heard that the mystery boy is mean and he doesn't want her to get hurt but he'll change his words so he won't admit his real feelings once again. She wishes he would just admit to something; anything no matter how small would make her feel loved by him.

'I just like him for physical reasons' is what she tells him. He just doesn't understand her thinking and he wishes she would move on. He believes that there's more so he gets nosy. He wants to know if what she's saying is true however, he tells her and gets an approval from her. Yet, he changes his words so she doesn't understand; he still doesn't want her to know. He checks through her yearbook that they had only gotten a few days before and behold; he has found his proof. That mystery man has signed in big letters all over the first page.

She wishes that he didn't find out because she knows he will a joke about it. He sees it and speculates with humor that he has signed it. He believes that the mystery boy likes her in turn but he doesn't know he's wrong. Even if the girl has told him more than once. He is very jealous that the man signed and he didn't so he takes a marker and draws over it. She watches him intently and gasps at the fact that he has written on it. She is upset that she cannot fully see the mystery boys writing anymore.

She doesn't realize he's jealous; she thinks he's trying to be funny. He listen to pleads to stop writing it but he can't. He's half consumed by jealousy and he thinks it's funny. Suddenly, he stops when she starts trying to grab at it. He can tell that she likes the boy more than she'll admit; that's why he has to continue to write over it. Ah, she thought of a way to get him to stop. She tells him that he may write on the next page and he hatches an idea. He wants to make it as vulgar as possible and he decides that he'll draw a picture.

He wants her to know about it and remember it so he will make it like a billboard size. He wants her to smile when he's drawing it so he points out little things that he hopes she finds hilarious. He wants to tell her he likes her but he is afraid. He thinks that it would be cool to draw her so he does. He likes her protest to not draw her because he believes he's embarrassing the innocent girl. He wishes that she saw herself like he did; a true beauty. She's all he thinks about now because he's fallen for her and so has she.

She doesn't like it when he draws her because she's very insecure about herself. He knows that but he thinks doing something like this will make her feel wonderful. It does but it still doesn't wipe the deep blush off her face. He always makes her heart skip a beat and her days seem wonderful ever time she thinks about him. He's not the only one she thinks about now. She still likes the mystery boy and she would say yes to him but her heart prefers the jealous blue eyed boy.

He's still jealous that the mystery boy signed her yearbook and he didn't so he himself signs it. He even put her special nickname he has for her. He just hopes that she won't question it but a small insignificant part does. He signed her yearbook differently than anyone else because he feels closer to her than the lot of them. She knows that and her heart feels the love pouring from it. She wishes that she could sign his to but she cannot because he doesn't have his. She wonders if he doesn't want to have anyone sign it.

He loves the way her eyes look at him; with mystery, lust, and love all rolled up into both of her dark mystical, mischievous eyes. He always wants her attention so he'll only half think things through when she's around him. He'll just blurt out random, naughty thoughts for a laugh from her because he loves her laugh. He tells her he and the other guy slept together and to back off his man. He also brings up the fact that the other boy is gay so she cannot go out with him. She knows he is not gay and the other boy is not either so she doubts what he says about it being true. She knows that he's just teasing her but maybe, just maybe he's jealous.

She should have figured it out by now but, you know what they say; Love is blind. Oh indeed it was. She'll admit to having that thought swim in her mind that maybe, just maybe he may like her but she doubts herself. Why would he fall for a girl like her? She ponders that restlessly through the night when she cannot sleep or, will not sleep because he can never seem to be off her mind. A reason pops up in her mind, it is because they have so much in common; Music, colors, humor (Sick, perverted humor that she loves especially coming from him), movies etc. but, she believes they have a connection. It is one that runs very deep into the soul of the two (at least she believes that) and it's a funny thing as they seem to be able to understand each other.

They understand each other like a married couple does. They in essence, virtually complete each other. They both love the other strongly. Maybe that's why the jealousy of the mystery boy got him so heated. He believes that she deserves better that, and the fact that he has heard rumors of him being cruel to people. He will not tell her that because he doesn't want her to be disappointed. He hates it when she is sad.

_**~Flashback~**_

A while back, some people were hurting her so much that one day, she just broke down in front of everyone at school. He knows that she's very strong so she must have been very upset. He however, was at another place at the time so he didn't see the cause. He had happened to look over at her table **(2) **(which was not uncommon for him because he often did to look at her) and had saw her crying. It truly broke his heart and he had rushed over to make sure what had happened. She was to distraught to speak at the time so he could not question her. He did try to persist to see if she would talk but alas, she couldn't.

She had calmed down slightly after and had told everyone what had happened **(3). **The look in his eyes was murderous and he was so mad that he had to keep himself from shaking. No one had took much notice however since they had classes to get to or were to engrossed talking with there friends. He was looking for the lot of bitches who had did this to her. They had pretended to be her friends and this is what they did! She had cried her eyes out at lunch and they probably watch, smirking and laughing at the scene; that's what he assumed at least because he was only trying to calm her down. They made him sick.

Finally, after much searching, he had found them. They were waiting by a locker, laughing and smiling and acting like nothing had happened. He had charged up to them and basically shocked them at hid loud outburst, calling them bitches for making the girl cry. They didn't expect him to come to her defense because they **were** also friends with him. The key word was were. He had almost punched them but he didn't want to get in trouble again and the fact that hitting women was wrong to him. He walked away from them, quite happy to finally tell them off and at this point, he didn't want anything to do with them.

After he had gotten all his anger off his chest, he had went to go find her. It wouldn't be to hard considering they had the next class together but, he was more likely to see her in the hallway. He usually did anyway before any class. However, he wasn't sure about today because of how sad she was. His worst fear was that she was leaning against the bathroom stall crying and skipping the class period. He had to shake that thought off his mind because it was worrying him to much. Then at the corner of the hallway, he saw her with her friend, on the edge of tears again.

It was such a sad sight but he was willing to try one more thing to get her happy again. Since his jokes hadn't made her happy (They usually brought the cutest smile on her face) then maybe something more personal would. He had quickly thought of this idea while watching her talk to her friend in the hallway before class started. He couldn't hear what they were saying but, he could tell by her facial expressions that it was about what happened between her and her "friends". He had finally saw her getting closer so he had become prepared.

She was a terrible day and she had just lost three "friends". She had tried avoiding them but they wouldn't allow that. They wanted to start a fight and she didn't want that to be held on her record; anything troublesome like detention, suspension, or the very worst: expulsion. She had done everything in her power to avoid them like the plague which meant her giving up her lunch seat with them and rearranging her class schedule so she wouldn't run into them on her way to her classes. The whole fight started over something petty and childish too; a guy! The mystery guy that the girl had liked too. Sadly, the fight would never end because of other issues in their unstable friendship.

She was upset to say at the very least and you could tell by just looking at her. You could tell she had been crying if you really looked at her (Most didn't care about her though) and she felt like dying right there and then because she was so sad. She just gave up hope in life pretty much because of her backstabbing fake friends. If you looked at her, you could basically tell that she wanted to die or that she lost all the life in her. She was miserably walking to her next class (which, she unfortunately shared with the leader **(4) **of the fake friends she used to have) when she saw one of her best friends **(5). **She hurries over to the friend and she tells her what happened since they didn't have the same lunch. She then, breaks down and cries for the second time today.

She is more steady this time in which she can talk and cry silent tears at the same time. Her friend is sympathizing and comforting her while they walk around. Then, she hears someone saying something. It is her guy friend and he is asking her if she wants a hug. She, of course agrees and then they have a very long hug. It feels like it is forever before it's over but she finds a multitude of strength wrapped inside his comforting hug. To say she liked it is an understatement.

He enjoys the hug to because he's always wanted to hug her. He can tell he succeeded with the hug because of the small smile on her face and her apparent blush afterwards. He's a bit more calm now because of that to. He thought that it wouldn't work but he was wrong and he's glad because of it. He can always inwardly gloat that he was the only person to make her happy that day. He believes that as a feat or an accomplishment if you will. He will always remember that day and it was the day were he truly fell in love with her.

_**~End of flashback~**_

He still to this day hates when she is sad but he knows that he's the only one to make her smile appear again. He loves her smile so much that he would kill to never see it leave her face again. It belongs there like him in her life. He hopes she feels the same way about him. He still remembers that day and it has inspired him to do something. He wants to be in her life not just as friend but a boyfriend. He really does like her and he has decided to ask her out before the mystery guy did.

He was waiting around the corner of school, silently peaking to see if she was approaching anytime soon since this was the day he was going to ask her out. He had planned this for weeks and had finally concocted the perfect way to do it. Truth be told, he was quite nervous about asking her out because she wasn't like one of the other girls he had dated in the past. No, she was a really good friend of his and he didn't want to screw this up. If he ever lost her as a friend, he wasn't sure what he would do because she meant the world to him. He had bought he a single red rose (He didn't have enough money right now to buy her anymore because of a little incident a couple of weeks back) and a stuffed teddy bear that said profanity **(6) **when you squeeze it. He had zoned out a bit when he had finally noticed her at her locker and then he started moving towards her.

She had gotten to school rather late this morning but she didn't care all that much. Quite frankly, you could say she hated this place with a burning passion except for her friends. Not to mention having a locker five up from the mystery hottie (she called him that only when her guy friend wasn't around) was a bonus! She was grabbing a book when someone had put a hand on her back. She whipped around quickly only to see it was him. 'D-Duncan, hey.. How are you?' she had nervously spoke, still in shock that he was standing right in front of her. "Good morning Sunshine" he so smoothly spoke with seduction oozing out.

How was he so.. Charming? Gwen wondered, mystified in her head. 'So, did you need something?' she said aloud, curious why he had gotten here so early. "Well, there's no easy way to say this..." Duncan shyly said and looked away from her. 'What's wrong, Duncan?' Gwen panicky said, in fear that it was terrible news. "Gwen, I have liked you from the moment I saw you in March when I first transferred into your English class. Then, we started hanging out and I realized how much we had in common and well, I'm not sure if I can only be your friend anymore. What I _want_ to be is your boyfriend. So, what do you say?" Duncan said with a blush ridden face and a soft grin upon his face unlike the usual smirk he wore. Gwen was shocked at what had just happened because only in her dreams did a beautiful scene like this happen.

Reality and her dreams were totally different so she wasn't sure exactly what to say or do. She decided to follow her heart and answered back saying 'Yes. Of course I would love to go out with you!'. Duncan pulled out the rose and teddy bear which fit nicely into his pocket and presented it to her "Here, these are for you, Gwen" Duncan said a calm, seductive voice when, on the inside he jumping for joy. Gwen took a look at the items and her hand and then she stood up on her tippy toes to reach Duncan's ear. 'Thank you so much for everything, Duncan.' Gwen whispered soft and quietly into his ear. "No problem, sunshine" Duncan replied, smirking. Gwen then leaned over and caught his lips into hers for a tender embrace. Duncan kissed her back with as much passion and their kiss lasted for a good minute until they were interrupted by the bell ringing.

'I have to go Duncan, sorry. I love you! You knew that right?' Gwen had sprinted down the hallway after ending the kiss. She however, was not out of earshot before she heard Duncan respond "I knew you always _wanted_ me sunshine…" he said it rather low but she still heard it. She rolled her eyes and giggled on her way to Math.

**AN: So, what did you guys think? I personally enjoyed this story and I'm so sorry I haven't been writing much lately but, I'll try my best! My inspiration has been gone and it comes back some times yet, it comes back in tiny amounts. Oh, and the girl and guy were Gwen and Duncan.**

**(1) - The mystery boy is Trent. Was it obvious or not? I'm not sure if it was..**

**(2) - That event took place at school and yes, that actually was me venting my feelings because of that terrible day. Also, the guy I like in real life did really give me a hug! Everything was true until the flashback ended ****L I wish he did ask me out but maybe it will happen in the future!**

**(3) - I told everyone what those bitches did to me. Sorry, I don't really want to talk about it because I just hate thinking about that day.**

**(4) - That girl I was friends with was so vile that she was basically Heather**

**(5) - The person I had in mind was Leshawna because my friend does kinda act like her**

**(6) - Hehe, I actually own a teddy bear that says cuss words. It's really cute! My dad bought it for me and I just wanted to include that in the story :D**

**If you guys have any more questions, please either send me a PM or ask about something in a review and I will respond. Well, I should get a little sleep now, Good night! But, Good morning to you guys since it's 8 AM and I pulled an all nighter to finish this! Hehe XD**


End file.
